kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Practice Makes Music"
"Kids World's Adventures of Practice Makes Music" is the 20th episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael is scheduled to play a cello solo at the school concert in a few days, and he is nervous about playing in front of all those people. Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to teach Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends about music, and help Michael learn that "practice makes perfect." Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends learn to identify musical instruments and their sounds, and to appreciate all the different varieties of music. Educational Theme: Different Genres of Music and Perseverance Stories: Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Michael * Tosha * Tina * Luci * Greg Murray (Himself) * Dancers * Kathy * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Kookaburra (Remix) (crossover) # The Crocodile Song (Remix) (season 3 style) # Piano Medley: (Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Frere Jacques, and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (crossover) # Cha Cha Slide (crossover) # Old Brass Wagon (Remix) # Whenever I Hear This Music # The Marching Song (crossover) # I Am a Fine Musician (season 3 style) (crossover) # London Bridge # Everyone is Special & You Can Count On Me (Sing & Dance with Barney style) (crossover) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * Michael calls back to playing the cello in future episodes. He specifically refers to this episode in Everyone is Special (episode), and Sing and Dance with Barney. * This is the first episode where Luci plays "I Love You" on her guitar. She also does so in that episode, "Hola, Mexico!", in which it was also the second episode to feature that. * The different music types on the fixed record are a waltz, an instrumental version of Japanese song "Sakura Sakura," and a polka. * Barney's voice is starting to sound like the Season 2 voice, but his low voice still lasts through the second season. * Michael's same shirt is shown in "Doctor Barney is Here!". * This is the fourth episode to feature only one boy (Michael). * The song "If You're Happy and You Know It" plays during the story "Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band". * In some different versions of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, there was a rock and roll version of the song played by Greg Murray being inspired by the early 1900s version. * The song "I Am a Fine Musician" now uses Barney's super higher-pitched voice. * In some speaking dialogue Bob West does, Barney's highest voice is used when he says something like "I knew you could play it Michael, I just KNEW IT!!!" and "It sounds like you're almost there Michael". (see other description above about his voice). Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Practice_Makes_Music.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART